Blood of Tears
by Avaris Sky
Summary: It’s ironic, there was once a time when I wished that I would never have to see another tree again, wishing to never see the things that in my childhood brought me so much pain. And now, as I lay here dying, they are all I can think of. ~Link
1. Jaded Moonlight

*Waves* THIS BE MY VERY FIRST LEGEND OF ZELDA FIC! AND I WANT TO TAKE THIS TIME TO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU LINK! YOUR SWORD IS VERY COOL! ME APPROVE OF YOUR GREAT TASTE IN WEAPONS! *Waves some more* HELLO RASHIKA STAR! LOOK AT ME, I'M ACTING DUMB… AGAIN! *Cough*

Okay, I'm done… oh… and there may be some slight romance or suicide content in this later on… but don't worry I'm not going to kill Link… I hope…*gulps* but be warned that this is kinda dark and what not. Pssst…and just to tell you, this is written in first person and is told by Link-sama. 

****

Disclaimer: me no own… I'm even going to tell you all what would possibly happen if I did because of the nightmares you'd all be suffering from *^_^

****

Blood of Tears 

Chapter One: Jaded Moonlight 

It's ironic now that I think about it, there was once a time when I wished that I would never have to see another tree again, to never have to look upon the seemingly peaceful things that once brought me such pain and anguish for the memories of my childhood. 

And now, as I lay here dying, they are all I can think of. 

Of how happy I was racing through the Great Deku Tree's meadow and the Kokiri Forest with the other children, how safe I felt under their branches. Of how calm I used to feel when I laid underneath their proud branches on the hazy afternoons that I used to spend on the banks of Lake Hylia. Those same trees I spent so many a afternoon under stand only a few feet away from me, but I cannot see them save for their dim outline because of the loss of blood from my injuries. 

I stare dumbly up upon the moon as it castes its pale rays upon me, the orb that has almost completed it's nightly waltz across the night sky as it hangs over the proud and majestic land of Hyrule, where I lay refusing to see the truth.

The truth that I'm dying. 

I know I'm dying, I can feel it in every drop of my life force that flows out from the wounds that never seems to end around my once strong and lithe frame. 

I can feel it in the air that I must now force myself to breathe, every breath pushing the dagger of pain deeper into my heart, every breathe prolonging the pain that racks my body. 

The pain, that caused me to scream every last once of my strength to the goddesses above, demanding why they have proclaimed such a cruel fate upon me. Why that they always seem to cast me aside and ignore my pleas when I need them, and how they enjoy reeking havoc across my life that took me so long to put back together again. I screamed up at the empty sky for as long as I could draw breath, begging, pleading, threatening for someone to come… anyone to come and save me from this &^%$ that the goddesses have cast off me into. 

I knew that one day my strength would give out beneath me in battle, every warrior knows it as they ride out that every time they do so they are bringing their death's that much closer… that much nearer to reality. 

But I didn't think that it would be so soon. 

I am not afraid of dying, I wonder about it sometimes at night when I'm alone in my room at the Castle, pondering about the fate that I have given to so many that stood in my way. 

But the feeling of failure… failure to my homeland… failure to my friends… failure to family… it is something I cannot bear. 

I can feel each drop of blood as it flows out from me, I am oblivious to it; the only pain I can feel now is the pain in my heart and in my soul.

I don't remember the last time I cried, even if I did I doubt it would've really mattered, these are different tears that flow from my eyes now; tears for things that I have left undone and unsaid.

I didn't tell my friends as I rode out this morning that I loved them, as I rode to now what I see as my death. I didn't give a small prayer of thanks for my body that obeyed every command I gave it up the sword impaled into me from behind. 

I didn't tell Zelda that I… that I would miss her… that I… 

I can feel the faint rays on the sun as it peaks over the horizon to my left, how each droplet of sunshine brings warmth to the coldness I now feel creeping across my body. 

Vaguely, in the distance I can make out the sounds of hoof beats… I can feel the slight vibrations on them through the pale sand of the shore of Lake Hylia, the sound of someone riding hard from the east. 

I can hear the screams as the rider see my limp form lying here, the sudden stop of the vibrations of the hoof beats as the rider jerks his stead towards me, trying to reach me before it's too late. 

The beats of my heart seem to echo in the air around me… reminding me that the pain is not over yet… as the cloaked rider leans over me… gathering me to their chest as they whispers for me to hold on… to live… 

My eyes feel like they are laden with lead as I feel my limp body tossed unto the saddle of the horse… I wish to sleep so badly as… as the rider curses at his stead to go faster as we turn to ride towards… towards home… towards… Hyrule Castle. 

A thick fog seems to wrap around my brain as the countryside of Hyrule goes blurring past my eyes… for what I pray is not the last time. 

Soooo? What do you think? I know I laid it on a little thick, but hey a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do, right? Don't worry though, I don't plan on killing off Link, *evil grin* Where'd be the fun in that? I hope to get the next chapter up soon… and it would really, really, really help if I got a few reviews to help push it along! *gets blank look from the readers* That means PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 

~*~ Ava Sky 2002 


	2. Night of the Broken

*Dances around glomping trees and flowers* DA HILL ARE ALIVE WITH MUSIC! LALALALALALALAAAAAAAAA! *trips and falls in the mud* *&^%. *jumps up* Sorry, our garden started flowering, *sigh* I love flowers! *Dances around some more* Oh! Watch out, I started practicing my cliffhangers in the chapter…very fun… and there is some L/Z content in here, nothing really bad that couldn't be mistaken for really good friends though. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. *^_~ But I am very proud of how this is turning out! 

****

Blood of Tears 

Chapter Two: Night of the Broken 

I remember very little of my first week after the battle except for the fever.

And the pain.

I remember lying in my bed screaming my lungs raw as the healers stitched up the gaping hole in my side, the silent screams echoing around the room long after they had finished their task. 

It was in these moments I was at my weakest, it wasn't pain that tore at my heart and caused me to scream. No, it was the feeling of helplessness and the consent reminder of failure that caused me to arched myself towards the ceiling of the room whenever the pain racked through my body. It isn't that I have never felt pain before, I've been wounded many times, the title of the Hero of Time doesn't come lightly, but the pain these wounds cause me jades a hole of pain down to my very heart and soul. 

Sweat clings to my brow as I stare dumbly up at the old, weather beaten face of a healer that chants above me now, sprinkling herbs across my poor beaten body. Zelda's face slowly blurs into and out of focus from where she sits by my side, her hand tightly clenching mine. I bite back curses and tears as the healer cleans my wounds, Zelda's cool fingers trying to distract me from the pain as she brushed away the messy locks of hair that fell into my eyes, eyes that are now tightly clenched so she can't see my tears of pain. Her hand tightens around mine as her voice fills my ears, whispering things I couldn't hear as I slowly drifted in and out of sleep. She is always there when I wake, her cerulean blue eyes searching my face for answers I couldn't give her, her eyes filled with fear that every second I lay here clutching her hand is my last. I want to tell her that everything will be all right, that I will always be here to protect her, but just as the words form themselves on my tongue, sleep claims me yet again. I sleep a lot now, it is hard to keep track of the minutes; of the hours I spent wandering the blank mist of sleep. The stench of the healer's herbs and incense followed me here, into the very heart of my sleepless dreams, haunting me with the stark reality that I was hanging unto life solely by my will. 

Sometime on the fifth day of this, I woke up. My eyes dimly adjusted to the darkness of the room, but it was the pain of being alive that told me I was awake, telling me the fact that I'm still alive. And being just alive is the sweetest pain I have felt yet.

But darkness was all I could see as I propped myself up on one elbow, letting out a small hiss of pain as I did so, ignoring it I tried desperately to get my eyes to focus on something… anything… 

A loud crash echoes around the room from my right, from the door of my bedroom, incoherent swear words following it as it echoed around the oddly quiet chamber as Zelda sees my once limp form now half-sitting up. 

I feel her hands on me in a moment, gently trying to force me to lay back down, her voice filled with worry that I might hurt myself. I almost laugh out loud as she says that, I highly doubt there is a part of me _left_ to be hurt. 

She wins in the end though, my strength draining from me as I collapse on back on the pillows. The warm pillow beckons me back to sleep as I ignore it, instead gently reaching out to touch her face; her hands closing around my own as she cups it to her cheek. 

"I was so scared… I thought that I wouldn't be able to see you ever again…" She whispers into my hand, my fingertips brushing across her watering eyes.

Eyes. 

I paused, my hand almost dropping from her face as it's brother idly drifts up to my eyes, brushing across them, finding a thick cloth wrapped around them, preventing me from seeing. 

"Zelda? What's wrong with my eyes?" I whisper hoarsely, fear clutching around my heart. 

Her tears fall upon my hand that she is still clutching, quickly turning to sobs as I realize what is wrong with me. 

I'm blind. 

HAH! Bet you didn't see that one coming did you? Please read and review, and remember thinking happy thoughts just might make Link's eyesight come back faster! 

~*~ Ava Sky 2002 


End file.
